The 72nd hunger games
by rockthrower
Summary: the hunger games through the eyes of a parent


The 72nd annual hunger games have begun.

I hate this every year for 72 years, the games. How much longer must this go on, we offer up our children for the games, NO they TAKE our children for their games.

I have two, one of each, one boy Charlie 14 and one girl Elizabeth 12 both of age for the games.

I love both of them dearly, they are my world my existence, my every breath, not many parents can say that, or want to say that about their children.

I remember when I found out I was pregnant with Charlie, his Father and I were so excited and scared we knew we may only have him for a few precious years and then the games might take him and we would have him no more, He was born and we reveled in the joy of his birth as he grew he looked more and more like his father, beautiful dark brown wavy hair and brilliant blue eyes that shone like the crystal sky, mild in temper, we treasured all our time, every day, every hour. Elizabeth came next and the fears were just the same. She was the opposite of Charlie, straight blonde hair with green eyes and a fiery personality, her father nick named her little tempest, We watched them grow and learn and thrive on our love.

The First year that Charlie was entered into the games, his father and I, were beside ourselves with anguish my stomach was in knots, burning and aching for fear that they would call his name. Great relief flood over me when it wasn't his name that was called but that of another child, then, guilt knowing that some other parent was losing their child to the games.

The following year my children lost their father in an accident one day before the next reaping. Charlie was 13 and Elizabeth was 11, But with the Capitol, all must attend no matter what, no exceptions, so as we prepared an aching sorrow filled our hearts, none of us could eat the special breakfast I prepared on that morning, each of us dressing and crying and holding each other, the sorrow for our loss and fear for what might come was over whelming. Was I to lose both the men in my life, I wondered. Once again Charlie was not called. We could go home and grieve for our lost loved one, together.

This year both of my children are entered, somehow it is unfair to have to enter all of your children, but if I had to choose which one to enter I couldn't, and the Capitol doesn't care about fair, just a victor to crown for their games.

It is a solemn day around the house. I prepare their Favorite breakfast as I usually do on the day of the reaping. After we do the dishes together and make our beds. I lay out their new clothes as they each take bathes and get clean.

I comb and brush Elizabeth long straight blonde hair working it into pretty ponytail as I hum, trying to calm my nervousness.

"Mama," Elizabeth says "Would you tell me about the day I was born?"

"Sure" I answer "It was on a hot night in August, the windows were open to let out some of the heat of the day, your Father went to bed early, after a long day of hard work, we knew you were about to come any day and he wanted to make sure he had rest just in case you came, well a storm came a brewing in the distance we could hear the thunder before it ever got near, the sky turned the blackest black ever, I had been in labor for several hours but had let your father sleep, for I knew it was going to be a long night. A loud clap of thunder woke your father and he came dashing out of the bedroom to check on me, I had gotten in to the heavy breathing of the labor, you were coming and soon, your father got all flustered just like when your brother was born, anyway he ran all the way through the storm and retrieved the local doctor, when they returned the doctor brought his car and, they managed to get stuck in the rutted muddy road. Your Father carried the doctor's bag to the house and then the doctor because as your father said 'he was going to slow' by then you were trying to push your way out. After you were born you screamed louder than the storm, and woke your brother, You had a powerful set of lungs for a new born, by then the storm was over and you calmed down, you looked all around and fell sound asleep."

"I like hearing the story mama, tell me Charlie's story." Elizabeth requested it because she knew Charlie would never ask, even though he wanted to hear it. So I told his story too. After we just sat on the small couch and held each other squeezing each other tight. I kissed each of them on the head and inhaled deeply the smell of their freshly washed hair, creating a memory.

We walked in silence together to the reaping I wanted to stay with them as long as I could but the peace keepers ordered me to leave and take my place with the other parents. So I gave Charlie a hug which he didn't begrudge me and straightened the collar on his shirt. "I love you always remember that." I said. I turned to his sister, she had begun to cry, silent tears rolled down her cheeks " oh sweetie," I said trying to comfort her "I know your scared, try and be brave remember your in that big glass bowl only one time, just one time." I said trying to comfort her even though only one time really didn't mean anything. I saw her suck in her breath and hold it trying to calm herself, it helped a little.

"O.k. Mama, I'm ready," she said, sniffling and reached for her brothers hand and walked off together to register.

Inside I was sick to my stomach I wanted to cry, they both seemed so helpless, and small in my eyes. A peace keeper came up and asked me to move along. I obliged and took my place in amongst the other parents. Parents with children were placed in a different viewing area than those without so that way they could be quickly whisked away to say their goodbyes.

The Representative of the Capitol with all her flamboyant attire came out on the stage and introduced herself, " Good day one and all welcome to the annual hunger games." She said in her overly cheery voice. I thought to myself sure she can be cheery, she has nothing to lose. "Let's get right to the drawings shall we." "First the girls." She mused as she drew a name from the bowl slowly she opened the slip of paper, " Elizabeth Coffer."

NO! I screamed inside, panic shot through me, I have to stop this, I have to save her, not my baby not her she's only been in there once, maybe someone will volunteer, please I screamed inside someone volunteer! While I was thinking and praying someone would volunteer I heard the second name called "Charlie Coffer." NO! NO! NO! NO! This can't be happening, not both of them, not both my children. The peace keepers ushered Charlie up onto the stage.

"Well it seems we have a brother and sister here." The Capitol representative crooned, " I guess I don't need you two to shake hands." She said giddy

My head began to spin, I couldn't breathe I felt as though all the air and just been sucked out of my lungs, my life, my everything, had just ripped out of my hands. I felt hands catch me and stop me from hitting the ground. I heard mummers of 'not both children,' I saw sad faces and heads shaking their disapproval, one mother I didn't even know reached out a squeezed my hand.

Before long I was ushered out of the parents group to go say my goodbyes.


End file.
